The Dauntless One
by lexiaisabellerose
Summary: Rated M. This is the story of Tris and Four if the war had not existed. The story is set right after the rankings.


**A/N: Hi guys ! This is my first Divergent fanfiction. It starts right after Tris and Four share a kiss after the rankings.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth and I do not own The Divergent Trilogy. **

**Chapter 1**

_Divergent p.415 _

"_You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he says._

"_You know," I say, "I really don't care."_

_I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. _

_It is the best moment of my life. _

A moment later, as Tobias brushes his thumb over my cheek, I hear someone clearing its throat behind us. I turn around and see Christina looking at the ground like her feet were unexpectedly the most important thing in the world. Suddenly I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and turn back so that I'm facing Tobias. He's still looking at me.

"Want to go somewhere else?" he asks, interlacing our fingers together.

As much as I would like to explain myself to my friends, I decide to follow Tobias until we reach the hallway where his apartment is. I abruptly stop in front of his door.

"You sure it was wise?" I ask him while he's working on the lock.

"What?"

I sigh and put myself between the door and him so that he has to look at me in the eyes.

"Leaving like this -I mean, can we- is there a rule that says we can't be together-"

His sudden laugh interrupts me and I'm left perplexed. What did I say that was funny?

"Tris, don't be stupid," he kisses my forehead,

"We're in Dauntless, there's no rules. Especially about relationships."

I look at him and frown.

"I'm not stupid," I say, slightly offended. But I guess that's just me…being offended for nothing.

"I never said you were," he smirks, "I said don't be."

He opens the door and takes off his shoes while I lay down on his bed. He smiles and lies down next to me.

"Tired?" he asks. I put my head on his chest and sigh.

"Exhausted," I reply.

Slowly, he bends his head and gently starts kissing me. Down my spine, like and electric shot, I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks and my hands start to shake. I don't know if he can tell or not, but Tobias starts a path. At first, he kisses my lips, and then goes down to my cheeks, my jaw and then my neck…Over and over again. And every time he stops to take his breath, I'm left wanting for more. Inside of me, I know I should be embarrassed. I mean, who am I compared to him? I'm ugly, small, and practically flat chested –and let's be honest- he deserves so much better than that. Suddenly, I'm feeling the Abnegation rising within me and push my hand against his chest, which leads him to back up, a little bit.

"Too much, too fast?" he asks me as I brush my hands against my dress to take away the sweat on them. Like I always do.

I nod and sit up against the wall to breath a little bit better. The thought makes me laugh and Tobias looks up at me.

"What?" he asks, smiling at me.

"I was just thinking about where you learnt to make a girl breathless."

I look down at him, his face now lying on my lap and run my hand trough his dark brown hair.

He takes a deep breath and looks up at me.

"Well, it's pretty easy when you just don't stop kissing her," he grins at me before saying,

"Why don't we just sleep? Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you."

I agree while he puts the blanket over our fully clothed bodies. I frown.

"Could a borrow you a shirt or something. This," I gesture to my black dress, "is not really confortable."

He kisses my forehead before getting out of bed.

"Of course," he says, walks to his closet and then hands me a dark blue t-shirt that looks to be four times my size.

"Thanks." I take the shirt and turn around. "Would you mind not looking, please?"

I ask, not looking at him to see if he agrees, only because I trust him. I hear him mumble something and then more shuffling in the background. When I'm done, I turn around to see his back shirtless. He quickly turns back to me when he hears me gasp. He laughs and put the shirt he had in his hands on.

"What? Did you expect me to wear jeans and a sweatshirt while sleeping," he goes under the covers of the bed,

"It's funny how you're the one who says don't look and you end up looking. Not really respectful is you want my advice," he teases me.

I laugh like a sixteen year-old girl and join him in the bed. I smack his shoulder and then laugh even more when he pretends being hurt.

"Well, it's not like I had a proof that you didn't look at me yourself," I say while I rest my head on his chest. He closes the light on the nightstand and says:

"Then I guess we'll never know."

I wake up to the sound of a slamming door. I open my eyes and see Tobias, bare chest with only a towel around his waist. He must be coming from the bathroom, which would explain the slamming door.

As he moves toward his closet, I'm suddenly afraid he's going to catch me looking at him under the covers.

"Hey," I say and put myself into a sitting position. He turns around and smiles at me.

"Good morning," he says then goes into his closet to change.

I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom ready to take a shower. But then I realize that I don't have any clothes to wear today since my things are still in the dormitory.

I walk back into Tobias's bedroom and see him sitting on his bed, tying his shoelaces.

"I'm going back to the dormitory to change," I say as I start gathering last night's clothes from the ground.

I swiftly put the dress under the big shirt I'm currently wearing and then take it off when the dress is properly set.

Tobias gets up, walks to me and then puts his hands on my waist.

"Okay," he says and kisses me.

"We'll see each other later?" he asks.

I nod and start walking toward the door.

I stop at the doorway.

"After breakfast? Before I get to choose what job I'm gonna be doing for the rest of my life?" I ask.

He grins and says:

"It's a date."

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! **

**Please subscribe and review if you would like me to continue this story, it would mean a lot to me** :)

Lexia xx


End file.
